Capital Dungeons
=Capital City Area Dungeons= Capital City is a zone for level 40-70 players, and is home to multiple dungeons: the twin-dungeons of Golden Coast and Dragon Palace, designed for 5 players of level 40+, the Imperial Tomb which is separated into two instances, Upper and Lower, for players of levels 50-70, and the Capital City Cathedral instance for level 65+ players. Golden Coast and Dragon Palace Bosses *Monstrous Yaksha : The Monstrous Yaksha is the first miniboss of the Golden Coast. He hardly qualifies as a boss, but is put here for sake of completion. The Monstrous Yaksha is basically an introduction to the next fight against the Left/Right Yakshas. He has the normal abilities of a frog demon, namely the deep breath/smash attack that deals a little more damage than his basic attack, and can be dodged or blocked. The boss does so little damage, though, that it is hardly worth bothering to do so. The unique skill of the Yaksha is a buff that will raise its damage output by 20% and can stack up to five times. Even with a fully-stacked buff, the boss does minimal damage. It is worth noting, however, that the buff can be removed by skills such as the DR's Sanguinery Blast, and dispelling it will remove all stacks of the buff. : ' *Left Yaksha/Right Yaksha : Another easy encounter, the Left/Right Yaksha's are identical to the previous fight against the Monstrous Yaksha, except this time there are two of them. Even with fully stacked buffs on both Yaksha's, they shouldn't be trouble to heal, and the DPS should concentrate on killing one first and then the other. : ' *King Yaksha : At the end of the Golden Coast instance are three paddling children with a quest for you. Make sure your group is ready before the quest is taken, as taking the quest will spawn the King Yaksha. The King will attack the paddling children, so it is important that the tank draw aggro on the boss before he kills them all, or you will be unable to complete the quest. The King Yaksha will appear with four Spiked Shell Crab adds; two of these are attached to him and augment his damage, while the other two should be killed by the DPS quickly as they too will attack the paddling children. : Once the two free adds are dealt with, the DPS can concentrate on the boss. The King Yaksha is similar to the previous fights, except his 'buff' is tied to his two companion Spiny Shell Crabs. He will deal decent damage to begin with, but as he loses health the Spiny Crabs will die and his damage will lessen, making him easier as the fight goes on. After the very simple fight you can hand in the quest. One player will be able to loot the Teleport Charm from the King's corpse, which is used to enter the second part of the twin instance: the Dragon Palace. Make sure all of your party members are outside of any instances and on the same map before you use the Teleport Charm so that they will all get the summons, or they will be stuck outside and unable to help you with the second dungeon. : ' *Third Dragon's Crab General : The first miniboss of Dragon Palace is a straightforward fight against a familiar enemy. Like all the Crab Demon bosses of its ilk, the Crab General of Dragon Palace's only special attack is to smash down on the tank with both claws, knocking them over on the process, an attack that can be blocked or dodged as normal. The difference of the fight is that the General is guarded by six additional mobs, which the DPS should clear out first before concentrating on the boss. : ' *Third Dragon's Princess : The Dragon Princess is the second miniboss of Dragon Palace, and can be a bit of a surprise for the unprepared. Although she looks as if she is alone, when she is aggroed she will summon four Fish Maids mounted on Catfish. The Princess herself does a decent amount of damage on the tank, so DPS should help out by picking up some of the Fish Maids to lessen the damage taken by the tank. The Fish Maids, like always, can root a target as well as deal damage with their spells, and being on a Catfish mount makes them much more sturdy than your average Fish Maid. It's important, then, for the DPS to kill them all as quickly as possible before moving onto the Princess herself. Once the adds are dealt with, the Princess can easily be taken care of. Her only special ability is to put a circle of electricity on the ground on a random player. This can be disastrous if it's place on the tank, as it does heavy AoE damage, and must be moved out of immediately. : ' *Third Dragon's Butler : The third miniboss of Dragon Palace might remind you of Butler Jerry, but this fight is much easier than that one. The Butler is accompanied by four Tortoise Guards, which should be taken care of before moving onto the boss. Remember, classes with buff dispells can cleanse the Guards of their defense buffs, making them much easier to kill. The Butler is weak by himself, and every now and then he will shout out and call a frog mob to come help him. The frog will run from either the archway in front or behind the Butler, but is only a normal mob and not much more than an annoyance. Once the Tortoise Guards are dead, concentrate on the boss himself, as the longer he is alive the more frogs he will call. : ' *Dragon Prince : After a relatively cruisy set of minibosses, the Dragon Prince can catch a confident party unawares. The Dragon Prince is a very unique and interesting fight. In his first form, the Prince should be DPS'd down as quickly as possible. Every so often, the Prince will summon three elite adds including one elite Fish Maid which should be taken care of as quickly as possible. : Groups with low DPS could afford to kill only the Fish Maid to avoid key party members being rooted and ignore the Fish Guard and Crab Guard in favour of the Prince, but keep in mind that more will spawn and they must all be dealt with quickly as the boss is getting low on HP and about to switch to his second form. In addition to summoning adds, the Prince will also cast a variety of heals and buffs on himself throughout the fight. Any classes that can interrupt spells should be on the lookout for his 'Heal!' dialogue and interrupt it, and buff cleanses will help a lot when he casts his defense and attack buffs on himself. Groups with low DPS should use these skills as much as possible, or they will find themselves swarmed by elite adds if the Prince isn't defeated quickly. : When the Prince loses all his HP, he will transform into his second form, a giant swirling dragon. This boss is unique in that it cannot be tanked conventionally, and all players must DPS the boss while manouvering out of the Dragon's attacks to survive. Surviving is no simple task, however. The boss cannot be tanked normally, as all of its attacks are wide area attacks or skills that will target the whole group. Simply being in melee range of the Dragon will cause players damage, so classes that can help it should attack the Dragon from range. Classes with little ranged skills, like the Vajra Guardian, are at a disadvantage for this fight, and should probably just concentrate on staying alive if they aren't confident of being able to weather the constant damage they will take for attacking the boss in melee. : The Dragon has several attacks in his second form. The first is when he rises up into the air, which will send out walls of lightning in an X shape around him. It is usually safe to stand to his front and back or either side facing where you enter the arena from to avoid the lightning, which will hit multiple times for decent damage if you are caught in it. His second attack is to create a blizzard on a particular player. Because of this, it is a good idea to have the party spread out as much as possible to avoid multiple people being caught in the blizzard, which should be run out of immediately to avoid taking heavy damage, of course being mindful of moving into an area that may be hit by his lightning attack. His third skill is to cast whirlpools like the ones Butler Jerry in Water Palace cast, although the Dragon will cast one whirlpool at every member of the party. At this point, the whole party must stop DPS and run away from their whirlpool until it disappears, being mindful of lightning walls, blizzards, and other players' whirlpools as they run. The Dragon's final attack is an AoE pull that can be seen coming by the Dragon and the outsides of the arena being surrounded by swirling, glowy green water. At this stage, the players must run as far away from the Dragon as they can to avoid the pull, which will warp you beside the Dragon, deal some damage, and knock you down for 3-4 seconds. This can be dangerous, as it leaves players incapacitated and unable to move from lightning walls and blizzards for a long time. : When you deplete the health bar of the Dragon, he will revert to his powerless 'third form', and after it dies you will be awared with skill scrolls, good set loot for BW/MS and RW/VG and a possibility to drop (rare) class blue items and set recipes as well. : ' Imperial Tomb :'Upper Imperial Tomb :The mobs here can drop the rings Frank Chu drops but the rate is rare. :Corridor '- When you enter, there will be Vajra Guardians walking around the area. Handling multiples of these will be tough so you should try to go slowly throughout the corridor and fight off each one and clear the floor of the guardians. There are 8 guardians on this floor. :'Lighting Golden Lanterns - There are 4 Golden Lanterns to light to open up the portal to F3 of the tomb. In each of these portals you should try luring out the mobs one section at a time. In some formations, you can get by with just luring out the middle mobs and then going straight in to light the Golden Lantern while others, you should try to take one side first. :Constellations '- In each room of the generals you will be able to initiate the constellations and stone-like warriors will appear in the room along with weak mobs. Immediately destroy all the stone warriors before they activate. Destroy the activating ones first, shown by shining light. :'Azure Dragon General '- He has one deadly attack which will OHKO people if they do not dodge. He will perform this attack when he is near half HP bar. He will first summon swords that will spin around his body. When he does this you know he will be ready to perform his OHKO attack. He will shoot the swords in all directions so each party member must dodge when he does this. :'White Tiger General - It'd be best to fight him above the stairs so the mobs he summons do not interfere with the battle. He has 2 main attacks. :*Raining Swords - When he puts his hand up, he will perform this attack. It will cause swords to rain the the person holding aggro. Near when his red bar HP is at half, he will start targeting the entire party with this attack. This will also summon mobs below the stairs at the floor area. This attack can easily be avoided by moving around in circles when he performs it. :*Blade Whirl - This is pretty much a OHKO attack. When he pauses for a bit crouching down, you know this is coming. Move far away and if he targets you, move to the side and also dodge at the same time. This attack is easily avoidable. :Vermillian Bird General - 'It is a good idea to clear the mobs on the floor and bring the boss to the floor so that you have room to battle him. This boss has 3 attacks: :*Fire Wall - The tank should dodge it and move to the other side of the boss to avoid damage from the flames :*Fire Projectiles - He shoots fire projectiles on the ground in all directions. This is easily avoidable if you are at some distance. :*Fire Explosion - This attack can do major damage. Dodge this attack when he performs it. :'Black Tortoise General - This boss is pretty easy. He will spawn 2 shadows that will help attack. Just concentrate on attacking the general instead of the 2 shadows. :Samson Tseng - He has 2 dangerous attacks. Both are air slashes: :*Blue Air Slash - Does a decent amount of damage. Keep moving to one side to avoid being hit when he performs this attack. :*Pink Air Slash - Almost a OHKO attack. Get hit by one and get caught in the rest. Avoid similar to Blue Air Slash but this attack is more spread out. :*Loot :**Rare Boulder Ring :Frank Chu - To fight him, you must first use 2 Incense on the big pots to each side. Each time you use an incense on a pot, it will put the mobs on that side to sleep so you can walk past them. Frank Chu puts out 2 Banners. Have 1 or 2 members keep these banners destroyed. He also uses spell attacks which can do decent damage. When his HP is near low he will transform into a bigger version of himself. His attacks are more damaging. When he dies, he will perform a massive AOE OHKO attack which most classes won't survive unless they are a tank. When he is about to die, dodge to avoid this explosion. :*Healing Banner - Heals his HP :*Soul Draining Banner - Keeps your party confused :Lower Imperial Tomb under construction Capital City Cathedral (Fishing Basin) under construction